You Are My Fire
by x Dark Lady x
Summary: "You are my fire, but you are like Ice." Natsume has graduated from the Academy. Mikan breaks up with him, leaving without a trace. 10 years later, they meet at the Reunion. Mikan has moved on. It is time for Natsume to, as well. Not if Hotaru has a say!
1. How Ice Burns, Natsume

**_~A Gakuen Alice Fanfiction~_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Pairings: Hotaru/Ruka, Past Mikan/Natsume, Hints of Mikan/OC

* * *

><p><strong>(Prelude) Graduation:<strong>_  
>Amidst the shivering students, and the white blankets of snow that covered the pathways, stood a group of huddling, but cheerful friends. Bundled up in identical heavy, warm cloaks, they looked at each other, excitement shining on their faces. Around them, people chatted, and giggled, throwing furtive glances at them, but they paid it no mind.<em>

"_Can you _believe_ it? We've finally graduated!" laughed Koko. "We're free of this place, to do whatever we want! No homework, no restriction, no exams!"_

"_I'm sort of going to miss it, though," Yuu said, a bit wistfully. "All the fun times we've had here, it's going to be hard forgetting this place."_

"_Who said we had to?" Nonoko grinned, "I know I won't. It may have been horribly uptight, but Gakuen Alice changed me. It changed _all _of us."_

_Everyone smiled, softly, and mulled in Nonoko's words, before they were jerked back into reality by Hotaru, appearing out of nowhere, sitting on her Hoverboard (a modern-day variation of her Duck Scooter, which she had grown out of by the time she got to High School) and looked at all of them, before asking, rather bluntly, "What's with the sombre mood?"_

_Everyone rolled their eyes, before Ruka replied, burying his (now fully-grown) white rabbit to his chest, "We were just reminiscing."_

"_That explains _everything_," Hotaru nodded, with narrowed eyes. She zeroed in on Ruka (who was her not-boyfriend) and gave him the _Evil Eye ™,_ before turning her attention to the others. "So, have any of you seen Mikan?"_

"_Oh, I think she went somewhere with Natsume," Sumire spoke up, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. She sweat-dropped when she saw an emotionless Hotaru take out her camera, and quickly amended herself, "Um, I _really_ think you shouldn't do that. I'm pretty sure Mikan wanted to talk to him privately."_

_Ruka stifled a chuckle, when he saw Hotaru's flat, unconvinced look, "Come on 'Taru-chan, you don't want Natsume to burn your camera again, do you?"_

_The dark haired girl's eyes lit up, "Oh, but you see, Ru-kun, I bought a _fireproof _camera, this time."_

_Ruka blinked, and his eye twitched, "Is there even such a thing?"_

"_Of course! I invented it! You can buy it for – " at this point, she was unable to say anything else, because she was dragged off by Ruka, who was sighing at his not-girlfriend's antics. Hotaru hadn't changed at all. But, he was sort of glad she didn't._

_Looking back at his friends – the people he had slowly begun to consider his family – he, himself, couldn't help but wonder exactly _what_ Natsume and Mikan were doing._

* * *

><p><strong>YOU ARE MY FIRE<br>by Dark Lady **

* * *

><p><em>Dear Natsume<em>

**For What It's Worth:  
><strong>"What did you want, Polka?" I interrupted her (obviously fake) cheerful greeting, glancing at the dark classroom she'd pulled me into. I turned back to look at her, and raised an eyebrow, mentally rolling my eyes at her choice of setting. If she wanted to have some sort of romantic 'Where-Are-We-Now' conversation, this was _so _not the place to do it in.

Mikan let out a frustrated sigh, and gripped onto her head. "See! This is the sort of attitude I want to get away from!"

_If you're reading this, then it means that I've made my decision._

I looked at her, slightly concerned. Of course, I didn't let it show, so my expression looked more like flat boredom. "Whatever are you on about now? Do I need to get your head examined, _again_?"

"Oh, don't take that tone with me," she growled, quite astutely replicating what you'd expect a mother hen to be. I told her that. She glared at me. "Are you even _listening _to me?"

I wrinkled my nose. Was it just me, or was she more uptight than usual? I narrowed my eyes, "Seriously, Polka. What's got your knickers in a twist?"

I could see her bite her lip in annoyance. She took a calming breath, and looked at me, straight in the eye. "Natsume (I noticed, with a pang, that she hadn't added _Kun _to my name) yesterday, someone…spoke with me. They asked me what I planned to do with my life, how I saw myself in ten years. You know – all that rubbish."

"Where are you going with this?" I looked at her, carefully. I had a bad feeling about this, a _really _bad feeling.

Mikan closed her eyes, sadly, "Let me finish. Halfway through the questions, I realised something. I've been deluding myself, and everyone else, with my tales of being a teacher at Gakuen Alice. I- I _can't _see myself, here, forcing children against their will to attend this place. Much less, teach over them, without thinking about how their families must feel –"

"Mi," I sighed, reverting to my less-used nickname for Mikan, "You're thinking about it too much, just like always."

_I've been offered a job. It's a sort of research project. It is supposed to take me all around the world._

"No! It's not just that Natsume," Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes, and I fought the urge to hug her, and comfort her. "I still remember when I was first told that I couldn't visit my Grandpa, and when I saw him, in front of the gate, begging for them to let him in. I was devastated. At that moment, I wanted to _destroy _Gakuen Alice, for committing something as heinous as separating a child from their parents. But, I-I was okay, because I had Hotaru, but I can't even begin to imagine how somebody else would've felt. I-I can't live with that."

_I can't let on anymore._

She cut me off, before I could even speak, "And, Natsume. You're my _boyfriend. _And I love you, but, but sometimes…"

She trailed off, and I stared at her, my smoky red eyes boring into hers, "But? But what? Mikan, _tell_ me."

_It's classified._

"I-I can't. Just…just take this," She trembled, handing me a cream coloured envelope. "A-and, Natsume?"

_But, if you're reading this, it means…_

She took a deep breath, tears pouring from her eyes. She stood on her tiptoes, and kissed me. I could feel the salty water on my lips, making something inside me wrench in sadness. She looked at me, and gave me a soft smile, "For what it's worth, 'Sume, I love you. And…I'm sorry."

And, with that, she fled.

_That this is probably the last you'll ever hear of me._

* * *

><p><strong>Accusations:<strong>  
>I gripped the pen in my hand. In front of me, my once-best friend, Ruka, sat. He looked at me, a tentative smile on his face, "It's been a while, hasn't it, Natsume?"<p>

_I feel horrible doing this, but please understand._

"Yeah, a while," I muttered, trying not to remember the haunting memories I had of Gakuen Alice, and of…_her._

_It was for the best._

Awkward silence. "Yeah, um, well, I never thought you'd become the head of a technology department. Hyuuga Corps, huh? Doesn't seem your style."

_I cannot live in Japan; it holds too many memories for me._

"I very well couldn't have pursued a life in Forest Fires, could I?" I replied, stiffly. "I heard you married Imai."

_I haven't told anyone. Not even Hotaru._

Ruka looked slightly uncomfortable, "Oh, yeah. She's my wife now. We got married last year. It was probably all over the news, with Hotaru being the inventor she is, and me being some big-shot vet."

_If you're reading this…_

The last part was said as a joke, but the accusation was there: You didn't come. Feeling guilt creep up, I looked away, "So, why are you _really _here?"

"Is it so hard to believe I just wanted to catch up with my old friend?" Accusation Two: Where were you when I needed you? You're the one to blame for our broken friendship.

I rolled my eyes, "Ruka, I know you."

_By the time you finish…_

"Or do you?" He laughed. Accusation Three: You haven't spoken to me in years. Don't claim to know me. "Anyway, cutting the tricks, I'm here as a messenger."

Accusation Four: You never spend time with me, so why should I? I was asked to come, otherwise I wouldn't be here. Ruka slid a dark red over the desk, "It's an invitation to the 10-year reunion. But don't let the title fool you, it _is _compulsory. Or else they'll track you down. Happened to Tsubasa when his turn came 'round. Misaki-chan was furious when she found out he tried to skip. Poor guy."

He clicked his tongue, his eyes alight with memories. Accusation Five: You missed out. We've moved on. We don't need you. Shaking himself, he turned back to me, "So, are you coming?"

_I'll be gone._

"Whatever, if the stupid Academy is so insistent, I don't think I have a choice," I murmured, shoving the invitation away. I looked down at my watch, "Look, I would love to talk, but I've got a meeting in five minutes."

_Please do not try to stop me._

"Can't interrupt that, then. Well, it was nice seeing you, Natsume." Ruka nodded, understandingly. Accusation Six: What _happened _to our friendship?

_I'm heartbroken, right now._

Then he left. From my life. Just like Mikan.

* * *

><p><strong>Better This Way:<strong>  
>It was held in some posh auditorium. The dress-code was 'formal,' just to be expected by the Gakuen Alice staff. They like showing off their prestige, even after so long. As I walked down the stairs, I immediately spotted my high school friends. The 'Gang' (one of the many names we used to call ourselves) were laughing, drinking from fancy glasses.<p>

To them, it wasn't really a reunion. They hadn't been parted for long. They'd probably seen each other the weekend before, if only so the girls could drag them shopping. I looked away, trying to immerse myself in the crowd. I didn't have that sort of pleasure. I silently berated myself. _I_ isolated myself from them, so why should I be expecting them to make the first move?

_It is hard for me to say this._

I strode over to one of the long white tables, where refreshments were laid out, when I heard a bright voice behind me. "Oh my god, Natsume? Is that really you?"

_Natsume, I love you. So, so much._

That voice…I spun around, and my eyes locked onto the slim figure of Sakura Mikan, still as gorgeous as ever. She was wearing a dark red cocktail dress, and her brown hair fell into soft curls. I gaped, "M-Mi-kan?"

_But, I hate you too._

"Yeah, me," Mikan laughed, a beautiful tinkling sound, and she looked at me, from up and down, and whistled. "Wo-ow! I never thought I'd see you all dressed up, in a tux! Heard you owned a business company, too! Hyuuga Natsume, what have you been doing with yourselves?"

"I could ask the same thing about you," I retorted, letting a smile slip onto my face. Despite how bitter I felt about her abrupt depart, I couldn't help it. I still loved her, and I wasn't going to ruin this. Not like I did with Ruka. I held out my hand, "Come with me, and you can tell me all about your fanciful adventures."

_I love the romantic, sweet side of you._

The adventures you had without me.

_But, I hate your attitude. Your cold, emotionless masks, your insults…_

I quickly buried the thought away. Those were the sort of things that brought me to my empty, lonely life as a bachelor.

_I think, in time, I could love both sides of you, but that time is not now._

Mikan blushed, "Oh, I'm sorry Natsume, but I really don't think I should. I mean, I can't stay here for long, and I still have to meet up with Jack-"

_I need someone stable, and I'm sorry Natsume, but that isn't you._

Ignoring the harsh feeling of rejection, I bit my lip, and forced out my next words, "Jack?"

_Please don't misunderstand. I never once felt anything for anyone else, while I was with you._

"Yeah. Jack Roberts," The brunette girl reddened even more, "He's my fiancé. I met him in America."

_I cannot put into words how much I adore you, and how much it hurts me to say this, but I must._

I gritted my teeth, trying to shake the burning rage I felt build up under my chest. I put on a fake smile, "Of course. I shan't keep you waiting. Good_bye_, Mikan."

_It is better like this._

In the corner of my eye, I could see small tears prickling in her eyes. Mentally, I cursed. She knew me too well – she could tell when I was lying. She called out to me, "Don't do this Natsume! You know very well that I was single! I'm not yours!"

_You are my Fire,  
>but, you're like Ice,<br>I wish you'd just decide.  
>Because, Natsume, I can't be with you. Even though I want to.<em>

Yes, you are. I looked at Mikan, mocking confusion, "Of course not, Mikan. I never said that. We've moved on, all of us. We're not high-schoolers anymore. You're right. It's better like this."

_Not now._

She whimpered.

_I don't know when I'll see you next._

I shook off the guilt. She wanted it to be like this.

_Maybe I won't._

"Come on Natsume, at least talk to me, don't be a snob." Mikan pleaded.

_But, I just want you to know, my dear Natsume, that…_

I almost caved. I turned and gave her a small, forlorn smile, before looking away.

_I am truly sorry…_

"Jack's probably anxious now. Go."

_But, I'm breaking up with you._

With that, I walked away, talking the hand of some random girl walking past, and leading her onto the dance floor, trying to block out the image of a distraught Mikan burying her head into someone else's chest.

_I hope you understand. It wouldn't have worked._

It was time to get over the past.

_Maybe now, we can move on._

I would take my next step, not as "Sume", but as Hyuuga Natsume.

_I hope I will always remain in your heart, as… Sakura Mikan._

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Aftermath) Operation Revenge On Roberts:<strong>_  
>Hotaru watched the whole scene from behind a large table. A camera was in one of her hands, and a notebook in the other. She turned to look at her husband, who was tied to a pole, looking rather aggravated. She nodded towards him, "Ruka! I have devised what our next scheme is!"<em>

_He sweat-dropped, "You mean _your _next scheme."_

_Hotaru wasn't paying any attention to him as she rubbed her hands together, "I think I can get Sumire, Anna and Nonoko onto this, too. Probably Koko too, if he isn't too busy doing whatever job he's trying out this week-"_

"_I think it's the psychology ward," Ruka replied, in a monotone._

_Once again, Hotaru was too busy replaying the video to listen, "And Yuu could definitely play a big part of this…I'm thinking…betrayal scene…cliché, but it would work…"_

_Suddenly, Ruka was feeling awfully nervous. "Um, 'Taru? What exactly are you planning to do to Natsume (he swallowed a lump in his throat at the mention of his once-best friend) and Mikan?"_

_Hotaru rolled her eyes, "I'm going to hook them back up again, of course."_

_Ruka's eyes widened, and he spluttered out, "And why exactly…?"_

"_Well, I _know _for a fact, that everyone – especially _you _– misses Natsume, and he only seems civil when Mikan's around. And then, Mikan wouldn't have the awkward personality when she tries to talk to us…" Hotaru explain, blankly._

"_Wow, 'Taru! I never knew you'd do so much for your friends," Ruka smiled, adoringly at his wife, who didn't seem to notice. "And for me…you're so sweet…"_

_Hotaru scoffed, darkly, "But my real reason is not that. I don't like Roberts. He _touched_ my Hoverboard 27.0..._and _my secret money stack. He will pay…"_

_If he weren't tied to a pole, Ruka was positive that he would have face-faulted. Of _course _Hotaru had an ulterior motive. Meanwhile, Hotaru was once again videotaping Mikan and Jack, silently cursing Jack and Mikan's horrible taste in boys. "Honestly, she is so dense! The best boys are the weak ones!"_

_Ruka touched himself, self-conciously, before protesting, "Hey! Hotaru! I'm not weak!"_

"_Says the person tied to the pole. Don't lie, oh dear husband," Hotaru cooed, before hissing, "Now shut up! You're ruining the video. I want this in HD, and if it isn't, you have to cook for the rest of the year."_

"_Um…Hotaru? I already do that." Ruka deadpanned._

_Hotaru held up a finger, and said, still immersed in her camera, "Couch, 3 weeks."_

_Ruka groaned. It was a fact: There was no changing Hotaru. The dark haired girl in question sighed, and clicked her camera off, before sending Ruka _The Look ™. _She smiled at him, too sweetly, and kissed him on the cheek. Despite himself, Ruka blushed. Hotaru looked at him, still smiling, "Now, Ru-kun, stop groaning. My plan _will _work. Hotaru Imai's schemes _never _fail. Operation Revenge On Roberts (She meant Operation Get Mikan and Natsume Back Together, of course) _will _succeed. So, unless you want me to deprive you of going to work, or seeing another animal, for two months, you'll stay there like a good little puppy, until I say so, okay?"_

_The blonde haired Alice-user quickly nodded, and turned away. Hotaru was awfully scary. If _she _was plotting something, there was no way that it wouldn't work out. Even if Hotaru had to force it onto someone, by charging at them with a group of robots. Simply put, his wife hated to lose. And she most definitely wasn't going to start losing because of two stubborn adults._

_But, he supposed, it would be good to have his best friend back. (Koko and Yuu were great, but they were no Natsume) Then again, it would be awfully troublesome, because he suspected that any time soon, he would be getting an invitation for Hyuuga Mikan's wedding after-party._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

Random one-shot I thought of while reading GA fanfiction. It sort of drags on, so sorry about that. For those of you that don't know, the italics in the actual story (which was in Natsume's POV) were from Mikan's letter.

But, see, it ended up Natsume x Mikan in the end….sort of… (:

I might write an epilogue...I don't know. Depends on review response.

Well, if you liked it, please review!

x Dark Lady x


	2. Evil Scheming, Epilogue

**YOU ARE MY FIRE**

_The very short tale of Hotaru's Scheming, with just a tiny *holds fingers about a millimetre apart* bit of fluff. Scratch that…no fluff at all. Just third-person romantic scenes and a lot of un-funny humour…which is pretty much what you get when you try to write at 12 in the night and go "screw editing." :)_

Note: Wow! I never expected such a response! O_O I'm so flattered you guys liked it, and since so many of you requested a follow up – here it is. I wanted to put it up earlier, but I never got around to actually writing it, and when I remembered, I was in the midst of a completely other story, so this one is, regretfully, quite short. :( But still, better than nothing!

Disclaimer: Still don't own! *sigh* A girl can dream, can't she?

Warning: OOC Ruka! :) Aww, but don't worry. Cluelessness is cute…I think. ^-^ If you want the semi-fluffy bit, just skip, to…like, the last paragraph…. *looks away sheepishly* Honestly Ruka/Hotaru is way easier to write than a grown up, depressed, heartbroken Natsume/Mikan. *groans* anyway: read!

* * *

><p><span>Omake: The Aftermath<span>

_**Operation Get Mikan and Natsume Back Together (also known as Operation Hotaru's Revenge on Roberts OR Operation Everybody Back Away While Imai laughs Like an Evil Genius)**_

**Being Dramatic with My Friend, the Cookie**

Ruka looked down at the cookie in his hand. Inspecting it, eyeing every little inch of it, wondering why it was so special. Why it held some sort of importance. Why Hotaru so determinedly thrust it into his hands and –

_[Ruka.]_

Said boy jumped suddenly, nearly crashing into the pillar behind him. He looked down at the cookie, frightened.

_[Ru-ka.]_

His eyes widened, and he frantically looked around the room, trying to spot the source of the voice. What if it was an axe murderer coming to –

_[Seriously, Ruka. When Hotaru meant you should make a dramatic attempt, I don't think she meant to _yourself. _Or to the weird cell-phone-cookies.]_

"Oh." Ruka rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. "Right. So, what was the plan again, Yuu?"

A heavy sigh buzzed through the cookie – Ruka wasn't sure how, really, as the cookie smelled almost as tempting as the stack of delicious, mouth-watering –

_[Ruka!]_

"Listening," Ruka mumbled. He couldn't help it really. Whenever he wasn't around animals, he tended to drift off. That's why he'd always had his cute little white bunny when he was younger, still so naïve and –

_[…and then Hotaru will come in and work her mechanics. You got that?]_

"Um…" Ruka trailed off, his eyes finding its way to the beautiful carving of two robins nestled upon a marble –

A groan was heard on the other end. Even after all these years, Yuu still hadn't gotten used to Ruka's weird personality switches. Sometimes he was cold and serious, other times he was funny and light-hearted, with Hotaru he was either romantic or charming, or an unwillingly submissive husband and sometimes…he was just…blank.

_[Just go to Mikan and drag her off to "talk" and stuff. Express concerns about Natsume, talk about adventures or offer give her pass to the Hogwarts Express, whatever. Just distract. We'll do the rest. Gah…if it weren't for the blackmails and the ratio of benefits against-]_

That's about when he was subtly tuned out.

* * *

><p><strong>Do You Want a Pass For The Hogwarts Express?<strong>

"…so you should probably be wary around him," Ruka said, thoughtfully. "I don't know what happened when Gakuen Alice ended, but he just got so distant and cold. Nobody, not even me, could even talk to him anymore. He's blocked himself out of the rest of the world. He's really touché, so you should probably warn your friend too."

"My…friend?" Mikan cocked her head, chewing her lower lip in both guilt and sorrow. "Oh. You mean Jack…he's my fiancé."

Ruka put on a shocked expression, feeling slightly guilty for acting against _Mikan_. For all he knew the guy she was getting married to, could be her perfect match. But, still. He couldn't just snub Hotaru-chan. "Really? I wasn't even aware that you were single? Weren't you and Natsume…?"

Mikan cleared her throat. Apparently this was making her uncomfortable. "Um…well, Ruka, sorry to run, but I think Jack's waiting for me now…um…bye!"

"Wait!" Ruka cried, panicking slightly. "Do you want a pass for the Hogwarts express?"

Mikan looked at him, confused, tripped over her feet, picked herself up and then bolted off into the crowd.

Repressing a heavy sigh, Ruka slid his cookie out of his vest, and, while keeping an eye trained on the target, he spoke lowly into the microphone of the chocolate-dotted biscuit. "Target leaving."

_[What? Damnit, Ruka! You were supposed to keep her waiting for longer! I haven't even gotten past the first layer of the security encryption on his iPhone. Okay, everybody, scram.] _Yuu's voice was distorted, but Ruka could still here the low, dark voice of his wife.

"Every woman for herself. Every man left to die."

Ruka sweat-dropped, and banged his head on the pole.

* * *

><p><strong>Step 1: Failure…Wait, Success? Okay, who cares…just step away from Hotaru people…?<strong>

_[How are we supposed to do Step 2 if Step 1 didn't work?]_

Ruka's voice resounded through the dark red necklace Hotaru wore around her neck. (Hey, she wasn't going to carry around a cookie like an idiot. She had dignity, too.) Hotaru looked down at her neck, a creepy grin stretching across her face, making Koko step back, slightly, and hold his head, not wanting to hear her evil, _evil _thoughts.

"But you see, Ru-kun. Step 1 _hasn't _failed. Step 1 was the plan."

She laughed a high, dark, cackle, making Sumire join her boyfriend-kind-of-fiancé in the corner, her own hands clutching over her ears.

"Evil! Evil!" They both chanted, anime tears streaming down their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Stuff Subtitles, I've got Yuu!<strong>

Ruka, hidden behind the punch table, watched as Natsume awkwardly comforted a crying Mikan, his arm draped across her shoulder. He turned towards his partner, Yuu, and pointed not-so-discreetly at them. "I'm confused. How did they get from: 'It'll be better if we're apart' to 'I will never let you go'?"

"It was Hotaru's plan," Yuu explained, his mind somewhere else. "I don't know the specifics, and I doubt you'd listen if I tried to explain, but to put it simply, Hotaru used a dividing tactic, downloaded his entire database onto a cookie – don't even ask, Ruka, don't even a_sk _–and then cracked the code, with my help, and Koko's ability. She managed to hack into his email, saw that he was actually _playing _Mikan in the worst way possible (at this point, Ruka's fists clenched tightly and even Yuu got a dark gleam in his eyes) – he was cheating, with about a girl from her research team. Hotaru got slightly angry (cough-cough) and somehow, Roberts confessed everything, and apologized, saying something about how he didn't have the heart to break up with her, but that he'd found true love. Mikan just ran away and started crying. The girls managed to convince Hotaru from heading straight after her, though. Mikan fell straight into Natsume's hands, and then –"

He gestured over to where Natsume and Mikan's lips where, very, _very _dangerously close to each other. They each sprouted matching, bright pink blushes.

"Woooow. Yuu!" Ruka said, his eyes wide, still not processing the information fully. "Stuff those subtitles! Who needs them when they've got you (Yuu)?"

Yuu's left eye twitched.

Perhaps Ruka had been inhaling one too many chocolate cookies today. They seemed to have made his mind go so slow, it was pathetically dismal.

To be blunt.

* * *

><p><span>The REAL Epilogue…I think<span>

_3 years later…_

**I Must Be Psychic**

Hotaru smiled, her dark wavy hair framing her light skin. She greeted the now-married couple with an ecstatic grin, so unlike her, and dragged Ruka along with her, his blonde hair ruffled from trying to keep up with his surprisingly energetic wife. Normally, he wouldn't have minded running around tackling her to the ground (it had always been her weak spot) but the tuxedo – that Hotaru had blackmailed him into wearing – was awfully stuffy.

Still, he managed a weak wave at the two, who were staring at each other, a light blush dusting both of their cheeks. Natsume bent down and whispered something into Mikan's ear, and she swatted at him, playfully. A smirk grew on the Hyuuga's face, and he unfolded his fist, revealing a heart made out of fire – literally. Mikan's whole face turned red and she wrapped her arms around Natsume's neck and kissed him. Even this far away, Ruka could hear the silent "I love you" pass between them.

Tearing his eyes away from his (now, re-established) best friends, and turned to nuzzle Hotaru's cheek. She laughed at him, and petted his already messed up hair, before sauntering over to where Koko was trying to frantically rub the lipstick smudges off his cheek, and Tsubasa was flirting with Misaki (again.)

Ruka grinned, and gave them a two-fingered salute, silently cheering inside. _The union we'd all been waiting for. Hyuuga Natsume and his wife, Hyuuga Mikan. Ha. I must be psychic._

Behind him, Natsume brought his face up to Mikan's. "I'll never leave you again, Mi-chan. You're my flower, now."

"And you're my fire," she replied, her arms enjoying his warmth embrace. "Forever and ever."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay~! Here is the <strong>**Official End****!**

_End Note: _Sorry, it isn't nearly as serious and angst-filled as the other chapter, but remember, most of this was a bonus omake thing. Plus, I wrote this at 12, with a burning fever of 39.8 (degrees Celsius) and a throat infection. Gah. .

Anyway, hope you like! "You Are My Fire" is officially finite! :)


End file.
